The Pan-American Society for Pigment Cell Research (PASPCR) was established in 1987 for scientists and physicians from North, Central and South America who study the normal and abnormal biology of melanogenesis and the melanocyte. The PASPCR was started at the beginning of an exciting decade in biological research. Molecular biology has become widely applied and the methods and techniques for investigation have changed dramatically. It is now time to expand the horizon of the society by bringing important and new disciplines within its vision. The 2003 11th Annual Meeting has been organized with a focus on the molecular biology and genetics of normal and abnormal melanocytes. This meeting will be held at the Sea Crest Resort Conference Center at Cape Cod, MA on September 4-7, 2003.The theme of this meeting is "Molecular and Genetic Characterization of Melanocytes and Melanoma Cells." The overall objectives of the meeting are to exchange ideas and approaches, and to foster collaborations among members of the society and other investigators by bringing together scientists whose most recent publications advanced the field of pigment cell research and associated diseases such as melanoma, albinism and vitiligo. The Specific Aims of the proposal are: 1. To provide partial support for the travel and meeting expenses for 14 invited speakers for seven sessions during the 11th annual meeting of the PASPCR. These speakers are internationally recognized as leaders in their field, and, except for two, are not members of the PASPCR. 2. To provide partial support for rental room, poster and audiovisual expenses for the 11th annual meeting of the PASPCR. 3. To provide partial support to students and junior faculty to attend the meeting. They request funds for the 2003 meeting as well as for the 2 subsequent PASPCR annual meetings in years 2004 and 2006.